1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weather strip to be used in a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a door weather strip for providing a seal between a door opening of a body of the motor vehicle and a door frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The door weather strip is generally formed of rubber elastic material such as sponge rubber, and is provided with a base portion 31 and a tubular sealing portion 32 as shown in FIG. 5. The above-described door weather strip 3 is obtained by connecting straight extruded members 3A, 3A by molding thereby forming a corner member 3B. The thus obtained door weather strip 3 is attached along a door opening of a vehicle body 1 or an outer periphery of a door frame 2 in the base portion 31. When a door(not shown) is closed, the attached door weather strip is pressed by the vehicle body 1 and the door frame 2 in opposing side surfaces of the sealing portion 32 thereby providing a seal therebetween.
In connection boundaries 4 between the extruded members 3A, 3A and the molded corner member 3B is inevitably generated difference in level of surface. And also due to the difference in vulcanizing condition or the like between the extruded members 3A, 3A and the molded corner member 3B, the resultant properties such as flexibility when pressed differ therebetween. This results in seal discontinuation being liable to be generated in the respective connection boundaries 4.
This seal discontinuation can be observed by applying an aqueous solution of minimum to one of side surfaces of the sealing portion 32 of the door weather strip attached along the door frame 2 or the door opening of the vehicle body 1, and immediately closing the door to transfer the above aqueous solution to the door frame 2 or the door opening.
As a result of the above-described seal test made by our inventors, interrupted portions 70 indicating the seal discontinuation in the above-described connection boundaries are sometimes observed in obtained transfers 7.